


Finishing One Another's Sentences

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: SuperCat Fam [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, future canon compliant, probably, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Kara and Cat team up to clear Supergirl's name. Even against the president





	Finishing One Another's Sentences

Kara had seen Cat Grant angry before, of course, there weren’t many people who hadn’t seen the former secretary at least at her ‘livid’ stage in the United States. She was famous for her media company and her bottomless store of anger. Still, her former assistant and personal superhero had never seen her like this. Cat’s face was bright red, with her micro vision Kara could see a vein pounding purple against the surface of her skin, and her breath was coming more quickly. Though she knew it wasn’t humanly possible, Kara thought Cat might actually explode.

“It shouldn’t have to repeated, but again, there is _absolutely_ no way Supergirl would have or could have done this.” Cat was half-speaking and half-yelling when Kara jumped in to finish her statement.

“Supergirl _represents_ hope. The very last thing she would ever willingly do would be the attack on the White House which is-”

“Supposed to represent the same thing!” Cat broke in again, confident of what Kara was about to say, and finishing the statement on her behalf.

“Awh, it really is sweet the way you two are in sync.” the president said in a scornful voice. Both women could tell he was mocking them thoroughly. “I was there. I saw Supergirl and the hate for America she held in her eyes. Who knows what she is really capable of?”

“I do know her and what she’s capable of. I used to have semi-regular check-ins with her. I interviewed her on several occasions and almost would have considered her a friend.” Cat said in a low, increasingly dangerous tone. Kara was confident that at any given moment Cat might finally break and resort to violence. Kara would be interested in watching that particular battle go down.

"Since Ms.Grant sold CatCo Worldwide Media, I have had the pleasure of conducting Supergirl's interviews. She's absolutely trustworthy and I can't believe you hadn't figured that out yourself. It's a testament to your nigh insurmountable amount of stupidity." Kara found herself losing her temper as well, drawing a shocked gasp from the president and raised eyebrows from Cat. She took a bit of pride in being able to surprise Cat. The look on her face didn't make up for the rest of it, but she certainly did feel the ache ease a bit.

The way Cat looked at least a little bit impressed really tickled Kara. Ever since she had her first interview to work with Cat Grant, Queen of All Media and Kara's personal hero, all she wanted to do was impress her. Cat was everything Kara had aspired to be. Kara didn't care about the money Cat had or her position of power. She had gotten to know the woman behind the myth and found her to be even better than Kara expected. 

"Now, Mr.President, can we begin to talk about how you are going to fix this for Supergirl… and for the rest of the world?" Cat asked, putting one hand on Kara's shoulder to use her as a leaning post. The woman weighed next to nothing, really and Kara didn't have a human amount of strength. "Because Ms.Danvers is correct. You really did fuck this one up… royally."

"We could instead talk first about how the two of you desperately need to get a room. I don't know if I believe that I have made a mistake with Supergirl, but I will _not_ change my mind about the rest of the aliens. My beliefs and my political stances are rock solid." He said in a tone bordering on fury, though anxiety and nerves colored him as well. Kara couldn't believe they had cowed him so quickly. Between the two of them, it has been pretty easy.

"My" Kara suppressed a low growl "… our relationship is none of your business or slightest concern, and I will thank you not to bring it up again." Kara's voice had a distinctive threat in it. Cat appreciated it, but she felt her hackles go up. 

"Yes, ma'am. I meant no disrespect." He agreed immediately and sat up a bit straighter, seeing his shoulders back, scooting further back from his desk. "We can talk about anything else you might like to, or we can get down to business. You know how the President of the United States has all kinds of free time."

"Sass me again and the tape you.keep in the bottom of that file cabinet goes public. Understood?" He nodded definitely as Cat's voice grew in strength as she continued speaking. "Now, sit there all nice and quite-like while I tell you what you are going to do to fix up this mess you have made. I would have believed we were beyond the salvation of it weren't for Kara Danvers and our mutual friend Supergirl."

"Alright, alright… I get it. Yes, tell me then." He said in a small defeated voice. Kara, for the first time, saw him for who he truly was. This was a human male, nothing all that special about him really, in an expensive and fancy suit and super fancy office. Those were the parts that made him super; what little ways he could be. There was nothing heroic in him, not like Kara at all.

Suddenly, Kara felt a small warm hand on her back, and that was all of the support she had never known she needed. Cat shot her a glance and half of a nod in encouragement. She removed her hand, leaned back against Kara's shoulder once more; all of this without looking at one another again. Instead, they had pretended to focus on what the president had to say. When Cat began to lose her temper, Kara practically shook from the effort of holding back her laughter. Cat could feel the slight tremble through where their bodies were connected. 

Cat found herself thoroughly amused as well, and proud of the woman who had at one time been her protege. She was never sure of when they had fallen in love or when Cat had fallen in love with Kara particularly. The fact that they were together in this place of all the places in the multiverse, made her want to laugh. Back then, she would not have been able to imagine this situation no matter how hard she might have tried. This was utterly ridiculous and wonderful beyond anything she could have expected, entertained, or ever hoped for in her wildest dreams.

Kara's mind was blown by all of the goings ons. In her human skin, Kara would never have expected Kara Danvers to make it this far up the food chain. As a reporter for CatCo Worldwide Media, she'd thought she might get to interview B- celebrities and A- politicians. Being in this place with Cat Grant; the woman who had once been her heroine, then her nightmare, and now neither of those things… It was everything she'd ever wanted. Kara Zor-El would never have thought she'd be able to make a difference without the 'S' on her chest

Being able to make it this far together, that they were rescuing Supergirl as a pair, both of them were feeling the rush of it. There was the usual undercurrent of nervous tension; the same one Kara sways felt when her identities were on the line. She pulled Cat into herself and underneath her arm as they walked down Pennsylvania Avenue together. They were barely out of the incredibly long driveway when one of them burst into bright and long peals of laughter. Neither knew who giggled or chuckled first, or cared really. They were happy to have won… and won together.


End file.
